My Gift
by Angel of Light a.k.a. Pam
Summary: This is my first shot in short stories. I made this one a Takari! Its for digidestination's Takari contest. I hope I do good! And this also has a little Taiora, Koshurmi, and Ken + Yolie (I dont know whats that called)


~Disclaimer~  
I don' town Digimon or the song by 98degrees. Please don't sue me, I'm just an innocent fan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~My Gift~  
by Angel of Light; a.k.a. _Pam_

*This is my first shot in writing a short story for Takari. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I've worked really hard on it and think its pretty good. And thank you to my friends Laurel (my 'muse') and Kate (my inspiration).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Its been another 3 years since the Digidestined left the Digital World and a lot is different. T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolie, and Ken are now in their freshman year of High school, while Cody is still in Odaiba Elementary. The other older Digidestined were at Odaiba High too, but as their upper classmen. Tai, Sora, and Matt are now seniors; Izzy and Mimi (yeah I decided to have Mimi move back to Japan) are juniors; and Joe was in medical school becoming a doctor.  
Well enough with the background check! Now here's the story!.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, wait up Matt!" cried a young tall blond boy as his older brother was backing out of the driveway.  
"You could have at least have comb your hair" said the older brother as he checked his own hair in the rear view mirror.  
"I got rid of my hat didn't I? Isn't that enough?!" retorted the younger sibling, feeling naked on his head without his hat on.  
"Alright T.K. I'll give you a break since that hat was probably your best friend. But maybe one day you'd like to have one that is more.... human." joked the other blond boy with the neatly fixed hair.  
"Ha, ha." responded Takeru. "And maybe one day you'd like to use less than a gallon of gel on your flaked head!"  
"I don't have flakes Takeru Takaishi!" Matt yelled defending his hair.  
Sorry Matt" T.K. apologized knowing that his hair was a sensitive subject for Matt. "Can we just get to school now? I want to get there to talk to Kari before the bell rings."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"KARI!" yelled the older frustrated brother of the young brown haired girl. "Hurry up or we'll be late to school!" what is it that girls do in the bathroom that takes so long? "KAR-"  
The bathroom door opened and out stepped the young girl dressed in pink. "Finally! Com'on grab your stuff and lets get to the car!"  
  
As they drove a couple blocks, the young passenger looked up at her older brother, asking, "Hey aren't we gonna pick up Sora?"  
"I don't want to talk bout her..."  
"You two didn't get in another fight with each other have you?" Hikari asked.  
"Look she's the one not talking to me, so I think its her turn to apologize."  
"If she's not talking to you, that means you must have done something. Go and apologize to her Tai!" her sister advised him, "Look here's her apartment. Go up and ask for her forgiveness on whatever it is you did."  
"But I didn't do anything!" wined the older brother.  
"Then go ask her what is it she thinks you did and get this whole thing straightened out so we can get to school!"  
Tai got out of the car and went up to Sora's door. He came back down a few minutes later holding her books with Sora following behind.  
"How is it that you are so wise beyond your years Hikari?" Sora asked, she was like a sister to her.  
"I don't know but I don't think its a genetic thing." she answered looking at Tai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt, T.K., Tai, Sora, and Kari barely made in time to here their morning announcements. So T.K. didn't have a chance to talk with Kari.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! Don't forget about this years Winter Ball on December 22th! That's less that 3 weeks away!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~At Lunch~  
  
The group of Digidestined freshman met, since they barely had any classes together during the rest of the day.  
"Hey T.K.! Over here!" Yelled Kari motioning Takeru over to the table she, Yolie, Ken, and Davis were at. "Poor T.K. He has to get through his 'fan club' everyday to get to us." giggled Kari to Yolie.  
"Yeah. Takeru sure has a hard time getting through the day without being asked out with some air head," Yolie said, "You must feel the same way, don't you ken?"  
Ken just blushed for a while, then responded, "Yeah. But that's why I take shortcuts around the school to avoid that mob seen" as he pointed to the group of cheerleaders trying to get T.K.'s attention.  
Davis had been sitting next to Kari while she was looking over to T.K.... _ Lucky T.S., making Varsity Basketball his freshmen year! and Ken too! He's on Varsity Soccer! and I'm stuck in J.V. without that letterman's jacket. Now those two are the most popular freshmen in Odaiba. Why can't I have a fan club? ...._  
"By those sad looks on those cheerleader, I'm guessing you turned 'em all down for the Winter Ball." announced Kari as T.K. finally made his way to their table.  
"Yeah. But they were also upset from being turned down by Ken this morning." said T.K.  
T.K. was silent for a while as he listened to Kari talk about how her day was going. All he could do was stare at her as he felt quite uneasy around her today.... _ God she's beautiful! I wonder why I've never noticed that before? *Sigh*...._  
Ken and Yolie were also having an uneasy time around each other as they tried to lead their conversation towards the upcoming dance....  
Izzy and Mimi were walking by and decided to join them.  
"So Izzy..." began T.K. "who are you taking to the dance?" as they all looked over to Mimi for a response.  
They both blushed as they looked at each other. They have gone out a couple of times and have now gotten pretty close. But they were still uncertain of where their relationship stood........_ I do like him...but are we more than friends now? I mean we hardly have anything in common! He's so sweet though.... _  
"Umm.." Izzy was about to answer when he was disrupted by Tai's loud voice yelling at him.  
"Hey are you guys having a reunion with out us or something?" he called out when approaching with Sora in his arms and Matt close by them.  
Matt also had a fan club because he was the hottest guy in school and from having his own popular band. Matt didn't have a girl friend, probably from Davis' sister, June, who stalks him and scares away the other girls. Well he couldn't take anyone to the dance anyways since he and his band were going on tour the same week as the dance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~After school~

"So Kari, can I walk you home today?" asked Davis in a pleading voice.  
"Well-" began Kari.  
"HEY KARI! Quick hide me from those cheerleaders!" T.K. yelled while running behind a tree.  
"Oh! Hi Kari, have you seen T.K.?" asked a bunch of desperate looking cheerleader.  
"Um....I think he took the bus home today." answered Kari. It was followed up by a group of moans from the sad girls.  
Once they left, T.K. popped out from his hiding place.  
"Thanks Kari. I owe you one." T.K. said in relief.  
"Actually, you owe my eight." she answered.  
They both walked off laughing together, leaving Davis standing by himself turning red in the face with jealousy. ...._Why does everybody give so much attention to HIM?! I'm ten times better than HIM!....  
_ A few yards away he heard his question answered unexpectedly answered by the cheerleaders.  
"Hey look there goes Takeru off with Kari!....I can't believe how he only gives his attention to HER!....You don't think those two are going out do you?....Its hard not to, look at how he's blinded by that photo freak!....He doesn't even see us!....She's got him all wrapped around her little fingers too!...." Davis couldn't stand to hear much more. So he headed off in the direction T.K. and Kari were going. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

T.K. was once again having an uncomfortable time while walking home with Kari, while she carried on their conversation. Kari began to notice how quiet T.K. was and became silent herself wondering if she's done something that upset him.... T.K. stated feeling worse as the silence droned on and felt he had to get what he wanted to say over with and quickly..........  
"K-Kar_i_" he said as his voice cracked at the end; he cleared his throat as Kari gave a quiet giggle at her best friend's blunder in speech. He then came to a stop and turned to face her. _She's so beautiful! Man, this is so-o-o hard!_ Kari, uncertain of what T.K. was doing, just stared at him with a look of concern.  
"Kari there's something I've been wanting to tell you......" T.K. began and taking Kari's hand quite suddenly that she felt her heart beating a little faster as she looked into his bright blue eyes. "Kari, I-"  
"HEY!" Davis screamed running towards them when he saw T.K. take Kari's hand, "What do you think you're doin?! Get your hands OFF MY GIRL, T.M.!!"  
"DAVIS! For the last time, his name is T.K.!" Kari yelled defending T.K. before he could open his own mouth. "And another thing! Stop calling me YOUR GIRL! I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!"  
Davis was now feeling so sad that Kari had yelled at him he couldn't even find a single word to say!  
Then T.K. and Kari, once again, left Davis behind them.  
As they walked on, T.K. still stared in surprise at Kari......._ I can't believe Kari just stood up for me like that! Wow, and to Davis too! Now I'll have to tell her, about how I feel for her......um....Maybe tomorrow!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey squirt. Great to see you finally home" greeted Matt in his usual older brother voice. "Listen, I can't take you to school tomorrow cuz my band's got an early practice 'kay? So I asked Tai to take you to school tomorrow. Make sure you get down stairs in time or Tai and Kari might leave without you.".... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

~Next Day~ 

T.K. quickly put on his socks and grabbed his tuff once he heard the sound of Tai's loud car horn outside.  
"Hey T.K." Kari greeted him when he entered the car and sat next to her.  
Tai was driving in the front with Sora in the passenger seat next to him. T.K was still feeling troubled by something whenever he looked over at Kari. _How am I suppose to tell her? What if it comes out wrong...or I slip up...or she doesn't feel the same way?! Oh why did I have to fall in love with you Kari? Oh yeah, because your perfect! well...maybe its not love.....what if its just a really strong friendship bond? No its not that! You know you love her! but when did you start loving her like this? how long ago was it when you started thinking of her of just more that your best friend? Oh how am I suppose to tell you?......._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

~Finally, the Weekend~ 

Kari and Yolie were at the mall buy Christmas gifts and looking at gowns for the Winter Ball......  
"So Yolie, by that grin on your face I'm guessing Ken finally asked you to the dance?" asked Kari as her attention turned to a beautiful pink dress.  
"Yep!" Yolie replied in an enthusiastic voice. "I can't believe I finally got my dream guy. He was so shy about it too....Oh! this dress looks nice?"  
"Oh yeah that would look great on you." Kari replied in an out-of-it kinda voice.  
"Okay Kari, what's wrong?" asked Yolie as she turned her attention to the brown haired girl. "Aren't you happy by all those guys that have asked you to the dance? I mean Davis practically sky wrote you name for you...... Oh, it wasn't the guy you were hoping was it?"  
Kari just stared at the floor thinking. ...._How does she know these things? I'm not that obvious.....and besides what if I didn't want to go with anybody?....  
_"Wha-What are you t-talking about Yolie?" Kari asked as her voice quivered trying to sound surprised.  
"Well, maybe I was thinking about some guy you might have had in mind of asking you.... maybe someone we know that is more than just a 'best friend'?" Yolie said, knowing exactly who Kari was thinking about.  
Kari blushed._ ...What is she talking about? T.K.? I mean.....he's...he's my BEST FRIEND! I can't lose him...He's just a friend remember.....but, lately, I have been feeling different about him, wait! where did that come from?! or was it always there?...._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_Okay T.K......You can do this.....Just walk through that door first, then ask for the job. Com'on its not like facing Myotismon again.....Do it, for HER. _With these thoughts Takeru entered through the door as it rang on his entry.  
"Oh Hi T.K." a familiar voice greeted him. "What can I do for you?"  
"H-Hey S-Sora" T.K. muttered as he stared at the 'Help Wanted' sign on the window. "I wanted to ask you about that."   
"Oh!" began Sora, "um....well we need someone to work part time from 4-9 on weekdays.....But don't you have basketball?"  
"Yeah, well" T.K. cleared his throat. "I want the job anyway.....Basketball's not that important...."  
Sora tried to see what the innocent looking boy was up to..._ What's wrong with T.K.?.....Does he need the money or something?......I never heard a guy says a sport was that important before....._ But Sora gave the job to T.K. anyways and told him he could start on Monday. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

~Monday, After school~

"Hey T.N. Heard you weren't on the team any more!" Davis said in a gloating manner.  
"What happened, T.K.?" asked Kari.  
"um....I...quit.... basketball isn't the most important thing in life, ya know?" replied the embarrassed boy trying to avoid answering for the reason of why. He then checked his watch, it was nearly 4 and he had to leave soon. "I gotta go now Kari......see ya tomorrow?..."  
"Ya okay, bye T.K." answered Kari wondering where her best friend was going.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Friday, After school~

T.K. repeated this routine the whole week. He had to leave right away after school and didn't get to spend much time talking to Kari...._ But it's worth it..._ he thought to himself.  
Kari was getting more worried of where and why her friend had to leave so soon after school. So on the last school day of the week she decided to follow him.....  
They came to a stop at a very familiar floral shop..._What's he doing here?... _She then peeked through the window and saw, to her surprise, T.K. putting on a floral apron!   
Just when she was about to go inside and confront T.K., she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"Kari?" said the familiar voice Kari immediately identified as her brother's girlfriend.  
"H-Hey...S-Sora." Kari said as she looked up at the older girl.  
"I guess you're wondering why Takeru is working here now, huh?" asked Sora. Kari gave a little nod as Sora answered, "Well I'm not exactly sure why. I didn't want to ask him to make him feel more uncomfortable.....but my guess is that he needs the money for something."  
Kari went home with Sora then. She didn't want to go up to T.K. and make him feel embarrassed. But she kept wondering to herself...._But why does he need the money?..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Monday (again)~

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! don't forget about the dance this FRIDAY! don't forget, this IS a formal dance! and also remember to follow the rules and regulations during the dance....."

T.K. spotted Kari at her locker as he was about to get to his own..._Okay this is it! I wish there was an easier way through this...  
"_Hey Kari!" greeted T.K. enthusiastically as he approached the girl.  
"Oh, hi T.K." she said just as happy to see him.  
"So... are you going with anyone?....to the dance that is..." T.K. asked nervously.  
"*Sigh*....No....The person I had in mind hasn't asked me ... yet." Kari answered while suddenly finding the floor very interesting.... _So why don't you ask me now Takeru?... _"So...who is the lucky girl that you are taking?" she finally said regretfully.  
"Well, I haven't asked her yet... I'm just kinda afraid she'll turn me down" .... _So please don't turn me down Kari. Gee its getting kinda warm... _T.K. thought turning a little red._  
Oh great! He already has someone else he wants to take! well I could at least be supportive.. He is my BEST friend..._ "Well do I know her?" Kari asked trying not to sound hurt.  
"Yeah I think you do."_... because it IS you...  
_"I have an idea. Why don't we both show up at the dance solo and I can help introduce you to her and then you can take it from there?" Kari said thinking..._ at least I would get to meet the bitch who Takeru thinks is better than me...  
_T.K. accepted the offer feeling it would be easier to tell _her _then.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Friday night, the Winter Ball~

"Wow! they sure decorated the gym nicely. right Kari?" asked Yolie as she entered inside with Ken.  
Kari was looking around the room..._ Where is he?....  
_"H-E-L-L-O!. earth to Kari." Yolie said after she noticed the unhappy look on her friend's face.  
"Did you say something Yolie?" Kari asked as she finally looked up at her friend.  
"Gee... you seemed really out of it...are you okay Kari? who were you looking for?" asked Yolie.  
"Oh, I was looking to see if T.-" Kari caught herself before she finished mentioning _his_ name.  
"Oooh!" was the other girls response. Yolie and Kari had known eachother for about 6 years now so she knew who Kari was thinking about.  
"May I have this dance?" asked Ken offering up his hand to his date.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Excuse me sir...." asked Takeru dressed in his tuxedo while tapping a sales clerk on the shoulder.  
"Yea? How may I help you young man?"  
"I was wondering....if I may by that please?" T.K. asked while pointing to something in the display counter.  
"Yes of course. Shall I wrap it for you?"  
"Yes please" answered the blond teen politely... _She is gonna love this! that is if she doesn't get too upset that I'm already late to the dance! Oh No I better get going!...._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright Davis I'll dance with you!" Kari yelled getting annoyed that he had been asking her 12 times already...._ Where are you Takeru?.....  
_Davis and Kari had been dancing to a couple songs, Davis feeling like he was on cloud 9. Then the music changed to a slow song, Davis was getting excited...._ Finally I'll get to be close to her and then she'll see I'm the better man...  
_Just then T.K. entered the room and took a seat at a table while he saw Davis on the dance floor with Kari...._ I knew I was too late! Now she's on the dance floor with him!....  
_Kari noticed T.K. finally arrived and forgot all about Davis and just left him standing by himself, alone on the dance floor...._ I can't believe she just ditched me to go talk to HIM! that's it, I'll teach him!.... _Davis thought while his face was turning red from jealousy.  
"And where have you been?" asked Kari while smiling since her 'friend' just arrived.  
"Well." T.K. began, "I was-- *oomph!*"  
Davis socked him in the stomach before he finished answering. T.K. fell to his knees on the impact of the pain that caught him off guard.  
"DAVIS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!" Kari screamed as she saw her 'best friend' fall to the floor by the anger and jealousy of Davis.  
T.K. just laid on the floor looking up at Davis in surprise. Davis just stared at him with his raging eyes thinking.... _I AM BETTER THAN YOU! NOW YOU ARE AT **MY** KNEES! WITH THE WHOLE SCHOOL LOOKING!.... _he then felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"MISTER MOTOMIYA!" it was the vice principle. She took Davis out of the gym and to her office to have a 'talk'.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey are you okay Takeru?" asked Kari as she led him to his chair.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. But I kinda feel bad for Davis." he replied.  
"What!? How can you feel sorry for him after he just assaulted you?" asked Kari in shock by her friend's chivalry.   
"It didn't hurt that much." he answered as he looked into the eyes of his astonished friend...._That is why I feel for him the way I do.. He's so forgiving, and resilient.. if only I could tell him.... _Kari finally spoke after staring at him in admiration, "So....where's this girl you came here for?"  
T.K. looked up at her with his adoring blue eyes..._Okay this is it, it's now or never T.K...._ he answered in a gentle voice, "She is standing right in front of me."  
With that, Kari's heart jumped for joy. T.K. then pulled out a small present he had placed in his coat. It was wrapped in Christmas angels wrapping paper with a pink bow on top with a little note attached to it. T.K. said under his breath, "call it an early Christmas gift" while smiling as he handed it to Kari.  
On the note it read:  
_To my girl,  
The one that makes my heart leap every time I see her smile; the one that makes me look forward to everyday I spend with her; the one that will always have my love, now and forever. This is to my Hikari.  
Love,  
your Takeru  
_Kari opened the gift that was placed so delicately in her hands. What was inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a gorgeous angel pendent on it...._I can't believe he remembered...._

~Flashback~

It was 6 months ago. T.K. and Kari were at the mall when they passed by a jewelry store. Kari immediately caught the sight of the necklace and could do nothing but stare at it. She looked at it longingly knowing that she would never be able to afford it herself and let out a deep and hurting *sigh*. T.K. also noticed Kari's expression and desire of the jewelry that was pricey. He knew he had to get it for her to make her the happiest she can be.....

~End Flashback~

"Oh T.K.!" Kari gasped finally able to produce some words from her mouth after being awed by the site of her gift that placed some tears in the happy girl's eyes. "I can't accept this Takeru, it's-it's just too much.... I don't even have something to give back to you."  
"Shhh." T.K. reassured her by silencing her worrying thoughts. "No. You have given me the joy of your presence everyday in my life I'm with you.... and that is worth more to me than anything else in the world."  
They both looked into each other's eyes, full of happiness and tears, then they both whispered to one another, "I love you."  
Then as the last song of the night was played, Takeru offered his hand to Hikari. They danced together, holding each other close. They did not want to let go of each other, of that perfect moment together with the perfect song playing as if it was just for them.....  
_  
"Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight.  
I'm down on my knees,   
there's no better time.  
It's something to last for as long as you live.  
Tonight I'm gonna give you,  
all my heart - can give."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
